1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial nucleic acid which is expected to be used as a novel electric, optical, or magnetic functionalized material such as a molecular electric wire, and a production method thereof. The present invention also relates to a ribofuranose compound and a deoxyribofuranose compound which are effective for the efficient synthesis of the artificial nucleic acid above and a production method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Biomolecules have ingeniously controlled higher-order structures and unique functions come of the structure. It is expected that artificial biomaterials having completely new functions can be produced by mimicking these higher-ordered structures. In particular, nucleic acids (such as DNA and RNA) are a promising material for a novel material having an electric, optical, or magnetic function, for example, a molecular electric wire, other than the information-storing function.